


The Baby Prince

by Jinxous



Series: ColdFlash [8]
Category: The Flash
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Barry Allen and Leonard Snart have settled down, having a son changing their perspective on life.





	

Len lowered his arms, staring up at the starry ceiling for a moment, admiring his workmanship. Looking down in the crib he smiled at his son chewing on his toes. "What do you think Mikey?" The baby looks up at his dad and the ceiling, just staring and cracking a smile. Len smiled, turning and shutting off the lights. The stars glowed, the baby giggling in the crib and reaching up, foot forgotten. "You like the stars? Endless possibilities. If your daddy lets me I can take you on the Waverider and you can see the real stars when you're older."

"Only if I come with." Barry said as he walked into the bedroom, looking up at the stars. "I love the stars."

"So does our space man here." The two leaned over the crib, Michael still giggling at the stars. Len smiled wider, picking his son up. "A few minutes and I'll put him to bed."

"That's fine, let me just kiss my baby." Barry said, leaning over and kissing Michael on the cheek. "I'm going to go make the bed."

"Hold on, you're still healing, even for you."

"I'll be fine Len, I'm just laying a sheet down and then I'm going to lay down." Barry said, turning on the baby monitor, Len having bought one with a camera and all. Ever since Len had "died" he'd reinvented himself to be a mostly law biding dad. He currently went by Leonard Scofield and hid his appearance with a device H.R. had brought from earth-19, something called a facial transmogrification device. To others he looked different, but to Barry and Michael, not yet but soon, will look like Leonard Snart. Barry left the room with a smile as Len rocked his son, smiling down at the yawning baby.

"You are perfect Mikey, you and your dad are the best thing that happened to me. One day I'm going to spoil you silly, take you on the Waverider, introduce you to everyone. I'll even have a star named after you. I'll feed you sweets before dinner, even if daddy says not to. When you start dating though, if you're an omega I'll make sure you have what you need and work longer hours so daddy can be here to help you through it. He'd be so much better at it." Len snickered, Michael long asleep by now, but he kept talking. "If you're an alpha I'll help you get through all the instincts. Beta will be the same, but no matter what, your partner will fear me if they miss treat you." He leaned over and kissed Michael. "My baby prince." He whispered, laying Michael down and covering him up. With that Len checked the windows before leaving, shutting the door. He walked to his bedroom, Barry already curled up in bed. Smiling Len slid in behind him and pulling him in to cuddle.

"You are not giving him candy before dinner." Barry mumbled, Len kissing his shoulder. 

"Can't stop me if you don't know."

"If Michael gets his lying ability from me then I will know." Barry smirked, turning to be held by his husband. "He's going to be a heartbreaker."

"Just like his daddy." Len whispered, pulling Barry into a kiss before resting his eyes. He was woken up by crying, his eyes shooting up at the monitor. Barry moaned, Len sliding a hand down his waist to his hip. "I got it, you sleep." He whispered, kissing Barry's cheek.

"Thank you." Barry mumbled as Len got up and walked across the hall to Michaels room. Walking in he looked down to see Michael crying. Leaning over he picked him up.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong? Diaper change? Hungry?" Len said, laying Michael in the changing table. "Hey, dad's taking care of it, no need to cry." Len said as he proceeded to change and clean Michael. When he finished Michael kept crying, Len lifting him up and taking his to the kitchen. He searched for the bottle in the fridge, heating it up in the microwave a bit before taking it out. He tested it on his wrist to make sure it wasn't too hot. When he tried to feed it to the baby he wouldn't take it and only cried. "What's wrong? Does it taste weird?" Len asked, rocking the baby. 

"Len! Bring Michael here!" Barry called from the bedroom, Len feeling like he failed to take care of Michael. He walked in to see Barry sitting up, now shirtless. "Let me see him." Barry said , Len handing over Michael to Barry. The younger proceeded to guide the baby to his chest, Michael instantly finding his nipple and feeding from him. It didn't matter if you were a male or female omega, both produces small amounts of milk that were recommend for newer babies instead of formula. "He just wanted breast milk this time."

"Are you on you suppressants from Caitlin?"

"Yes, it won't affect the milk though." Barry said, looking down at his baby. Len smiled, kissing his husband. 

"I don't want him to grow up."

"Speak for yourself, this isn't easy." Barry said, smiling.

"I'll take him back to bed when he's down, you go back to bed."

"It's fine, I'm still on leave so I'll nap tomorrow when you get home."

"I'm not off till four." Len said, sitting beside his husband and baby."

"It's fine."

"I can call in, the boss will understand. I haven't taken a day off since I started and the guys know I'm a new dad."

"Len it's fine. I've gained hours not being the Flash." Barry said, interrupted by a hiccup from Michael. Looking down Barry and Len smiled, the baby curling up against his daddy, full now. 

"I'll take him." Len said, Barry handing Michael over carefully. The baby's eyes twinkle as he stared up at Len. "I want another."

"Not for a couple years." Barry said as Len got up. "But definitely another." Barry said, putting his shirt back on. 

"I'll be right back." Len said, walking across the bed. He laid Michael down, watching baby fall asleep. He covered his son, staying for a minute to watch the baby sleep. If anyone had told him two years ago that he'd be married, mates, and had a son with the Flash he'd laughed and shot them. Now the thought of picking up his cold gun made him sick. Being a new man gave him a new perspective. 

"Len!" Barry called, Len pulling away from his son. He walked across the way, sneaking under the covers and curled up with Barry. 

"We did good Scarlet." He whispered, sleep slowly taking over him.


End file.
